BUTTERFLY (MEANIE SIDE)
by thekimve
Summary: Apa filosofi Butterfly menurut kalian? Sesuatu yang indah, namun sulit diraih bukan? Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie Couple. Seventeen. RnR Joseyoooo


Butterfly (Meanie side)

.

.

.

.

Cast : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Sooyoung, Wen Junhui

Rate : T

Warning : Bagi reader yang sudah membaca FF Butterfly saya, cerita kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan Butterfly yg satunya. Jadi bukan remake. Hanya menyamakan cerita dan menghilangkan bagian2 tertentu menjadikannya cerita baru. Selamat Menikmati Dear^^

.

.

.

.

Apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat sesuatu yang indah? Kagum? Hanya itu saja?.

Pada dasarnya manusia itu serakah. Mengagumi saja tak cukup untuk memuaskan rasa senangnya. Mereka ingin dan ingin mendapatkannya. Berharap terlalu tinggi seakan apa yang ada dihadapannya akan segera dimiliki dengan berbagai cara.

Seperti itu bukan? Ambisi dan Obsesi bahkan melebur menjadi satu dan berhasrat ingin memilikinya. Tanpa melihat milik siapa dan bersediakah.

Keindahan bukan untuk dimiliki. Hanya bisa dikagumi hingga kau menjadi gila dan mati.

Sesuatu yang berharga tidak bisa abadi untuk dimiliki.

Dia adalah Butterfly.

Indah, Misterius dan Tinggi.

Semakin kau menginginkannya maka kau akan terus dibuat untuk mengejarnya. Datang mendekat dengan kepakan sayap nan indah namun bukan untuk didapatkan.

Indah namun sangat sulit dimiliki. Kepakan sayapnya seakan menggoda hasrat untuk semakin menginginkannya.

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu, nama namja itu. Namja berperawakan tinggi bak seorang model internasional tengah menenteng sebuah map biru sembari menatap takjub kampus barunya.

Ia bahkan tak menyangka jika ia akan menjadi mahasiswa transfer di Pledis University.

Ia masih tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran appa dan eommanya yang ingin pindah ke Seoul. Sedangkan di Busan sangat sangat damai, menurut Mingyu. Rambut hitam belah tengahnya bergoyang ringan diterpa angin cerah pagi itu.

Mingyu merasakan kakinya sangat enggan melangkah menuju kantor administrasi.

Mingyu masih ingin menjadi pembisnis dari pada seorang aktor. Mingyu masih bermimpi menjadi direktur atau bahkan presiden direktur yang tampan dan berwibawa seperti yang ia lihat pada drama korea yang eommanya selalu lihat diakhir pekan.

Mingyu adalah salah satu mahkluk Tuhan dengan sederet kesempurnaan maksimal.

Rahang tegas, gigi rata dengan taring tajam yang terlihat seksi, postur tubuh sempurna dan kulit kuning gelap yang menambah kesan sensual pada setiap gerakan tubuhnya.

Siapapun yang melihat pasti mengira Mingyu adalah top model atau seorang anggota boyband. Namun itu semua tidak masuk daftar keinginan Mingyu.

Ia hanya ingin jadi pekerja kantoran. Menjalankan bisnis yang mendunia dan tentu saja menjadikan sosok presdir sebagai role modelnya.

"Aku baru mengetahui ada kampus yang menerima transfer mahasiswa jurusan bisnis ke jurusan akting". Mingyu pada akhirnya berjalan memasuki kampus luas tersebut.

Mata cerahnya menyapu setiap sudut pandangnya. Memandang setiap orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Kampus dimanapun akan sama keadaannya. Mahasiswa dengan tas ransel dan buku-buku tebal, diktat dan juga bahan prakter. Sama saja. Bedanya disini lebih mengedepankan seni. Pledis University hanya membuka jurusan berbau Entertaiment saja. Mingyu tak ambil pusing soal itu. Yang ia pusingkan adalah hafalan istilah bisnis yang ia pelajari selama 2 semester akan berganti menjadi naskah skenario.

Helaan nafas keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya pasca menyelesaikan urusan administrasinya dikantor jurusan akting.

Mingyu merasa ia seperti dijadikan aktor secara diam-diam oleh eommanya.

Mingyu berfikir, eommanya terobsesi terhadap aktor-aktor dalam drama yang beliau tonton setiap sorenya.

Mingyu teringat dengan kalimat yang meluncur indah dari bibir tipis nyonya Kim.

"Kau tampan wahai anakku. Kau harus menggunakannya semaksimal mungkin".

Dan Mingyu merasa dirinya seperti model sampul kalender. Dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin sebagai kalender dan poster penutup tembok sekaligus. Dua kegunaan dalam selembar kertas.

Mingyu sebagai anak yang berbakti dan sayang orang tua tentu saja hanya bisa mengangguk dan melaksanakan titah agung yang mulia. Toh sepertinya di kampus ini tak buruk juga. Siapa tahu dimasa yang akan datang ia bisa menjadi aktor terkenal dan berperan sebagai presdir.

Hanya presdir didalam otak Mingyu. Drama korea akhir pekan yang menampikan pemeran presdir sudah meracuni otaknya.

Kaki panjang Mingyu melangkah mengikuti ubin koridor gedung jurusan Akting. Ruangan berjejer rapi disepanjang koridor dengan tag name diatas pintu yang memberikan informasi nama ruangan tersebut.

Kelas A hingga F dan sebelah kiri Mingyu adalah kelas Junior, didepannya adalah ruang kelas tingkat senior. Semua teratur dan sangat mudah ditemukan.

Mahasiswa semester 2 tentu saja kategori junior dan Mingyu tak susah-susah mencari ruang kelasnya di ruang kelas B.

Hari ini sepertinya tak ada mata kuliah. Mingyu mengecek jadwal mata kuliah yang diambilnya dan mengecek satu persatu.

Mata kuliah hari ini adalah pengantar drama yang dimulai pukul 3 sore.

"Aku bisa jalan-jalan dahulu." Pikir Mingyu.

Langkahnya ringan melangkah menuju gedung yang menjulang tinggi dan megah di sisi gedung kelasnya.

Gedung itu lebih terlihat sebagai gedung pertunjukan dengan berbagai poster event di dindingnya.

Berbagai wajah pemain teater terpampang di setiap poster yang ditempel di setiap dindingnya.

Mingyu berjalan mendekat. Mahasiswa silih berganti melewati gedung tersebut. Sesekali pengunjung menatap takjub ke arah Mingyu dan beberapa mengira Mingyu adalah artis yang berkunjung di gedung teater kampus.

"Black Mask". Tulisan itu berwarna hitam dengan topeng berwarna hitam putih sebagai simbolnya dan tepat berada di pintu masuk gedung tersebut. Mingyu langsung mengerti jika nama club teater kampus ini adalah Black Mask. Mingyu sedikit teringat dengan gedung sempit club teater SMUnya. Terkadang ia tertawa melihat akting konyol teman-temannya.

Hari ini tak ada pertunjukan teater. Pertunjukan bulanan sudah terlewat.

Dipapan pengumuman terlihat event yang akan datang adalah festival tahunan Pledis yang akan dilaksanakan enam bulan lagi.

Mingyu tengah asik membaca papan informasi dan tak sadar seseorang telah berdiri disampingnya. Menatapnya lama dan berucap.

"Kau artis?". Ucap seseorang itu. Namja dengan perawakan sedang dan berambut hitam itu menatap dengan takjub ke arah Mingyu.

Mingyu menoleh dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Maaf.. kau bicara denganku?". Mingyu menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari keberadaan "artis". Sepi. hanya dia dan namja disaampingnya.

"Kau tentu saja. Siapa lagi disini yang berdiri menjulang dan bersinar". Namja itu menatap tanpa kedip kearah Mingyu.

Mingyu menjadi salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan senyum jenaka.

"Kau bicara apa Sunbae? Aku hanya mahasiswa transfer yang sedang kunjungan wisata kemari". Ucap Mingyu dengan menaikkan map biru pendaftarannya.

"Ahh.. kupikir kau artis yang sedang berkunjung. Aku Kwon Soonyoung mahasiswa seni tari semester 4. Kau?". Soonyoung tersenyum ramah. Memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang sedikit terlihat dan juga mata sipitnya.

Mingyu sedikit menunduk menatap namja bernama Soonyoung itu.

"Kim Mingyu Imnida, Sunbaenim." Mingyu membungkuk sekilas pada sunbae pertama yang menyapanya hari ini.

"Kau terlihat polos. Jadi kau mahasiswa transfer? Dari kampus mana?". Tanya Soonyoung. Suasana sudah mulai tak canggung. Sedikit santai meskipun Mingyu terlihat sungkan.

Maklum saja Soonyoung adalah orang pertama yang menyapanya dan tentu saja sebagai adik tingkat yang manis maka Mingyu wajib menjaga imagenya.

"Aku pindahan dari kampus di Busan". Ucap Mingyu. Senyum manisnya terukir dibibir tipisnya.

Mata Soonyoung sedikit melebar menandakan ia terkejut.

"Busan? Aku baru tahu disana ada kampus seni". Wajar saja jika Soonyoung terkejut. Pasalnya kampus dengan konsep entertaiment selalu berpusat di Seoul.

Mingyu hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi Soonyoung. Mata sipit itu terbuka dengan paksa dan terlihat bulat seperti kucing. Mingyu tak kuat lagi menahan tawanya.

"Haha.. kau imut sekali Sunbae. Bukan seni. Namun jurusan bisnis. Aku mahasiswa jurusan bisnis dan terdampar dia jurusan akting". Terang Mingyu. Masih dengan tertawanya. Dan tawanya semakin kencang saat mata Soonyoung semakin melebar.

"Bisnis? Dan masuk akting? Kau bercita-cita sebagai produser atau apa? Dan lagi aku tidak imut." Soonyoung dua kali lipat semakin terkejut sekaligus sedikit memajukan bibirnya karena mendengar kata 'imut'. Bisnis dan akting dua bidang yang berbeda dan akan jadi sama jika sudah masuk industri hiburan. Akting adalah bisnis. Betul kan? Tapi itu adalah teori yang dipatahkan Mingyu. Bisnis adalah presdir. Haha..

Mingyu menggaruk rambut belakangnya. Ia tak menyangka reaksi Soonyoung akan sangat heboh. Cukup dirinya saja yang heboh. Jangan orang lain seperti Soonyoung. Karena dilihat dari sisi manapun Soonyoung terlihat seperti namja yang aktif dan cerewet.

"Ahh sangat panjang ceritanya. Aku tak mungkin menceritakannya. Lain kali saja."

Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti dan tidak membahas kembali tentang bisnis dan akting. Tak akan selesai sampai satu episode.

"Aku akan latihan pementasan untuk festival. Jika kau mau, kau bisa ikut denganku. Melihat-lihat sekaligus berkenalan dengan dunia akting teater". Soonyoung tersenyum ramah dan sesekali menengok ke arah gedung. Memastikan latihan belum dimulai.

"Boleh saja. Kurasa terlihat menyenangkan." Mingyu tak ada pilihan lain untuk menghabiskan jam siangnya dan menunggu jam mata kuliah sorenya.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu memang luas. Ralat. Sangat sangat luas. Seakan bisa menampung ribuan penonton. Panggung itu juga tak kalah luas. Mingyu dapat membayangkan puluhan pemain figuran berlarian memainkan perannya. Dan juga pohon manusia berjajar ditepian panggung seperti rimbunan hutan belantara.

Tapi itu semua hanya imajinasi saja. Saat ini panggung itu sepi. Beberapa mahasiswa berada di tepi panggung untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk latihan.

"Hai Soonyoung". Seorang namja menyapa Soonyoung sekaligus melambaikan tangannya.

Namja itu berada dilingkup kumpulan mahasiswa yang tengah bersiap di tepi panggung.

Soonyoung berjalan mendekat diikuti Mingyu yang sedikit canggung di belakangnya.

"Woah, kau membawa seorang aktor". Namja yang memanggil Soonyoung tadi menatap takjub pada sosok Mingyu.

Mingyu seakan berada pada deja vu. Hari ini ia bertemu dengan dua orang yang menebaknya sebagai artis.

"Seungcheol hyung, kenalkan dia Kim Mingyu. Dia mahasiswa transfer semester dua. Aku bertemu dengannya di depan. Ah Mingyu ini Seungcheol hyung, ketua club teater "Black Mask". Soonyoung sudah berdiri diantara Seungcheol yang memanggilnya tadi dan Mingyu yang tengah tersenyum canggung.

Mingyu membungkuk sekilas.

"Kim Mingyu Imnida, sunbaenim".

"Choi Seungcheol. Kita santai saja. Latihan akan dimulai 30 menit lagi." Ucap Seungcheol ramah.

Seungcheol menatap Mingyu dari atas sampai bawah. Matanya mengamati setiap jengkal dari tubuh Mingyu.

Mingyu merasa dirinya tengah ditelanjangi di dalam gedung teater itu. Lagi-lagi ia menggaruk belakang rambutnya dengan tak nyaman.

"Kurasa dia pas untuk dijadikan tokoh Rafael. Betulkan ketua?". Suara itu menyeruak diantara suasana canggung. Namja berambut panjang yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan properti teater berdiri dan memandang Mingyu sekilas. Lalu wajah cantiknya menoleh ke arah Seungcheol. Mingyu menoleh kearah sumber suara dan sedikit takjub dengan namja itu. Awalnya Mingyu mengira ia perempuan. Dari sisi belakang.

"Jeonghan benar, dia sosok yang pas". Suara kedua datang dari namja yang tengah melipat beberapa tirai background.

Soonyoung menepuk jidatnya.

"Astaga Hyung. Aku baru ingat jika kita membutuhkan pemain untuk tokoh utama Rafael. Sangat cocok dengannya. Kurasa Jun hyung akan tergeser posisinya menjadi tokoh protagonis. Dan ia cocok menjadi antagonis. Si Antonio. Haha". Soonyoung merasa ia mendapatkan ide bagus.

Seungcheol mengelus dagunya.

"Tepat sekali. Kau bersedia kan menjalankan karakter Rafael? Oh ayolah kita membutuhkan pemeran yang pas. Selama ini kita sedang mencarinya". Seungcheol mengacungkan naskah skenario.

"Oh tunggu. Apa maksudnya? Aku Rafael? Hey aku bahkan baru memasuki gedung ini". Mingyu tak memahami situasinya. Ini masalah akting. Dan Mingyu tentu saja belum begitu paham.

Namja yang melipat tirai pun maju disamping Mingyu dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Tim kami kekurangan pemeran utama protagonis Rafael. Kenalkan aku Hong Jisoo. Sekretaris Teater". Ucapnya ramah. Mingyu sedikit tak memperhatikannya tadi. Ternyata namja itu memiliki suara dan senyum yang sangat lembut.

"Dan jangan lupa juga jika waktu kita enam bulan lagi untuk pertunjukan festival tahunan. Aku Yoon Jeonghan, bendahara Club". Namja berambut panjang itu menyibak poni panjangnya yang menggangu pandangannya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan tentang pementasan drama yang kekurangan pemain dan aku adalah pemain itu yang sedang kalian tunjuk? Begitu?". Mingyu mulai mencerna arah pembicaraan keempat sunbaenya.

Dan tunggu? Rafael? Mingyu semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa itu Rafael? Apa dia presdir?.

Seungcheol tersenyum. Seakan ia paham jika Mingyu tak mengerti.

Ia mengambil sebuah naskah berjudul "Sinopsis Butterfly", membukanya pada bagian lembar kedua.

"Rafael, Tokoh fiksi dalam drama "Butterfly". Ia seorang panglima perang yang mencintai seorang pangerang...".

"Tunggu... pangeran? Maksud sunbae Pangeran laki-laki?". Tanya Mingyu memotong penjelasan Seungcheol.

"Benar. Kita kali ini mengambil tema seperti ini. Sedikit awam tapi judul ini sudah mendapat Acc dari rektor". Ucap Soonyoung.

"Kau merasa aneh? Itu wajar. Kau akan bertemu dengan hal-hal itu disini. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan kaget". Ucap Jeonghan sambil membolak-balikan buku catatan laporan bulanannya.

Bagi Mingyu tema Gay atau Homoseksual dan semacamnya adalah hal wajar dimatanya. Namun ia hanya tak menyangka jika disini ia menemukan sekumpulan namja-namja yang tak keberatan akan hal itu. Karena tidak semua orang bisa menerima kaum minoritas seperti gay.

Mingyu merasa perutnya menjadi geli dan antusias. Ia selalu menantikan saat itu. Bertemu uke manis manja dan menggoda.

"Bisa kulanjutkan?" Tanya Seungcheol membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu.

Mingyu sudah kepalang senang. Ia tak sabar untuk berkenalan dengan mahasiswa lain. Dan sepertinya Jeonghan cukup cantik. Beberapa namja yang sedang bersiap-siap di sisi panggung sebelah pojok juga manis. Ahh Mingyu sangat bahagia. Tak apa jika ia harus tersesat disini. Ternyata mahasiswa disini manis-manis. Bisa dijadikan target ukenya.

Itulah pikiran Mingyu. Ia cepat sekali merubah suasana hatinya.

"Panglima perang yang terlibat skandal gay dengan Pangeran Harry. Dibawah kepemimpinan raja Arthur dan permaisuri Chello. Rafael adalah panglima yang memiliki sikap tegas, memimpin dan tak takut mati. Melindungi pangeran atas perintah rahasia raja Arthur dari pangeran selir Joanne, Antonio. Dan tunggu... dimana pemeran Harry dan Antonio?". Seungcheol baru sadar jika salah kedua pemainnya tak berada ditempat. Sedangkan pemain lain sudah berkumpul.

"Kupikir mereka, Seungcheol hyung adalah Antonio dan Jeonghan hyung adalah Harry". Bisik Mingyu pada Soonyoung disampingnya.

"Bukan, Seungcheol hyung adalah King Arthur dan Jeonghan hyung adalah permaisuri Chello. Jisoo Hyung adalah perdana menteri Mark sedangkan aku adalah kawanmu dalam drama bernama Markus". Terang Soonyoung. Mingyu mengangguk saja karena ia sebetulnya masih tak paham dengan jalam cerita drama tersebut.

"Jisoo bisa kau telepon mereka. Kita harus segera bersiap. Dan Jeonghan bisa kau berikan Mingyu naskah skenario. Kurasa Mingyu setuju". Seungcheol menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan 'ayolah mau ya mau ya?'. Ketua yang penuh aegyo memang.

Mingyu hanya bisa pasrah

"Baiklah hyung. Hitung-hitung ini adalah debut awalku". Mingyu terkekeh menerima naskah drama dari Jeonghan.

"Jisoo kurasa kau bisa menyimpan ponselmu. Mereka sudah datang". Jeonghan mendongakkan dagunya kearah pintu gedung teater.

Disana... dari arah pintu itu.

Mingyu bisa menyebutnya sebagai kupu-kupu indah yang tengah terbang kearahnya.

Langkah kakinya yang tenang, mata tajamnya yang sendu, wajah tanpa ekspresi dan aura dinginnya mendera setiap inchi tubuh Mingyu dengan sebutan terpesona.

Gemulai lekuk tubuhnya sangat menawan dan terkesan angkuh sekaligus indah.

Poni hitamnya melambai dengan indah di dahinya dan jangan lupakan kulit putih yang membalut tubuh kurusnya. Sweater panjang dan celana jeansnya terlihat serasi ditubuhnya.

Tatapan matanya lurus tanpa melihat kearah lain. Lurus dan tak terbaca. Mingyu kali ini seperti tersihir. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia merasa Jeonghan adalah makhluk Tuhan paling cantik, namun anggapannya salah. Sosok yang sudah berdiri diantara para main inti inilah yang paling cantik. Cantik namun dingin. Seakan tak bisa tersentuh. Bagai patung dengan harga milyaran dan rapuh. Mingyu sekilas menatap judul drama yang akan ia perankan. Dan ia benar-benar merasa bahwa dihadapannya inilah sosok Butterfly sesungguhnya.

Sangat indah dan menggoda. Namun sangat datar dan dingin.

"Dia Jeon Wonwoo pemeran Harry dan namja disebelahnya adalah Jun ia yang akan memainkan tokoh antagonis Antonio". Seungcheol mengenalkan para pemain inti secara lengkap pada Mingyu.

Dan seketika Mingyu menarik kesimpulan bahwa pria yang bernama Jun itu memandang dirinya penuh ketidaksukaan.

Matanya menatap Mingyu semakin tajam saat Seungcheol menambahkan keterangannya.

"Ini Mingyu, Pemeran Rafael". Seungcheol tersenyum lebar. Puas telah menemukan seluruh pemainnya.

"Tak buruk juga". Ucap namja bernama Jun tersebut.

Mingyu dilingkupi aura hitam disisi kirinya. Sisi yang nenampilkan sesuatu yang indah. Mingyu melirik ke arah Wonwoo.

Dan tak ada lirikan sedikitpun kepada Mingyu. Dan ia berlalu begitu saja dibelakang panggung diikuti Jun.

"Wonwoo memang seperti itu. Tapi ia adalah pemain terbaik di Black Mask. Ia tak banyak bicara dan tak banyak ekspresi saat dibelakang panggung, tapi kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda jika ia sudah memainkan perannya.". Ucap Soonyoung. Mingyu merasa Soonyoung adalah informan terbaik.

"Dan Jun adalah kekasihnya". Pungkas Sooyoung.

Mulut Mingyu melebar.

"Kurasa Jun adalah pengawalnya". Tambah Jeonghan.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Semakin berat' pikirnya.

...

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Hahaha.. part pertama yang agak hancur. Tapi tenang saja dear, setiap part akan kubuat menguak siapa Wonwoo sesungguhnya dan siapa Jun, please Juseyo kasih dukungan yaaaaa supaya semangattt. Gomawoyoooo... *


End file.
